Sonrisa Lobuna
by LoonyWildLife
Summary: Fic basado en un rol. Violet Barrow busca ampliar sus poderes. Sin querer se aparece en un lugar desconocido, y Lobezno le salva la vida. A partir de ahí... leerlo vosotros mismos.
1. Sonrisa Lobuna

**¡Hola! Esta vez traigo un fanfic que le prometí a un buen amigo del rol.**

**Es un fic basado en el rol. Entre Logan, Lobezno, y mi personaje, totalmente inventado.**

**Lo meto en la categoría de crossover por que Violet, ella, es un personaje inspirado en el mundo de Harry Potter. **

**Espero que os guste. **

**Sonrisa lobuna. **

Desde hacía algún tiempo había empezado a comprender que se podía amplificar los poderes mágicos, que no teníamos por qué necesitar de una varita a todas horas. Y a eso era a lo que dedicaba el tiempo libre. A manipular los elementos, a encender la chimenea desde diferentes distancias, a jugar con la materia, en general. No se me daba nada mal. Entonces quise probar algo más difícil. Aparecerme en algún lugar desconocido. Sabía que podía ser peligroso. Podría sufrir una despartición o morir o... ¿quién sabe? Todo aquello de aparecerme en lugares desconocidos se me ocurrió cuando, ojeando "El Profeta" vi una foto de un lugar precioso. Uno de esos lugares idílicos. Una de esas playas paradisíacas donde nunca hay gente y el agua es cristalina Pensé en las ganas que tenía de pasear por esas zonas. Y entonces se me ocurrió, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Tenía ese recorte de periódico en las manos. Lo observaba fijamente, memorizando cada centímetro de la foto. Resoplé. Debía funcionar. Me puse en pie, pensando fríamente en esa imagen. Haciéndola mía. En ese momento sentí como si un gancho tirara desde mi ombligo hacia delante. Algo ciertamente desagradable. Cuando abrí los ojos... Me decepcioné. ¿Dónde estaba el mar? ¿Y la playa? Nada. A mi alrededor solo había árboles. Árboles y más árboles. Estaba en mitad de un bosque, a saber dónde. Me encogí de hombros y eché a andar. Ya que había llegado hasta allí daría un paseo. No tenia nada que perder. ¿Verdad? No había andado más que unos metros cuando una voz a mi espalda me gritó.

-¡APÁRTATE NENA!- No me dio tiempo a girarme cuando alguien tiró de mi brazo hacia un montón de arbustos. Me protegí la cara con el brazo que tenía libre. Enfoqué la vista y tumbado sobre mi había un hombre al que nunca había visto. Estaba sudoroso, era considerablemente más grande que yo, me sacaría un par de cabezas. Era de constitución fuerte y fruncía el ceño, resollando levemente. Me observó un momento con unos enormes ojos que con esa escasez de luz parecían marrones.

-¿Quién eres...?- no pude terminar la frase, me tapó la boca con la mano.

-Shhhhh... Calla muñeca. No querrás que nos descubran, créeme- Su voz era grave, algo ronca. Fumador. Olía a puro barato.

Asentí aún con su mano tapándome la boca. Él asintió tras de mi y apartó su mano. En ese momento pareció pararse a observarme y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Lo miré absorta. Era guapo. Realmente lo era. Acercó su cabeza a la mía unos milímetros, pero entonces...

Él alzó la cabeza, escrutando por entre las ramas de los arbustos. ¿Qué sucedía? Segundos después lo entendí. Oí varios pasos y giré la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel sonido. Por entre el ramaje pude distinguir uniformes azules y botas de esas que se ponen los oficiales del ejército muggle. Había visto algunos de esos en mis tareas para el Ministerio. Tiempo atrás. Casi parecía una eternidad. Eran un grupo grande, puede que unos doce o quince hombres. Iban armados, con eso que los muggles llaman rifles de asalto y demás armas que no me detendré a enumerar por que ese no es un mundo que me llame la atención. Quedaos con que iban armados hasta los dientes. Sin más. Miré al hombre que aún seguía sobre mi, con las dos manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Parecía protegerme... Entrecerré los ojos un leve segundo.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Lo habéis visto alejarse?

-Tiene que estar cerca

-Establezcamos un perímetro de nuevo a partir de aquí y busquémosle.

-Separaos. Ya habéis oído.

Las voces me sacaron de mi extraño ensimismamiento y volví a observar por entre las ramas.

-Shhhhh... Nena, quédate aquí y no hagas ruido...- dijo en voz muy baja.

Lo miré y asentí por instinto. Él se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio y sonrió. Una maldita y arrebatadora sonrisa lobuna. Mi estómago dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento él se puso en pie casi de un salto y salió de entre los arbustos, saltando sobre uno de esos hombres armados. Le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Los compañeros de este, al oír el estruendo se giraron y empezaron a disparar al hombre de la sonrisa lobuna. Parecían no darle. ¡Vaya! Sí que debían ser malos tiradores...

Entonces fui testigo de algo muy raro, De entre los nudillos (de ambas manos) de aquel hombre brotaron tres enormes cuchillas tremendamente afiladas y de cerca de treinta centímetros de largo.

En menos de un segundo, hundió esas cuchillas en el pecho de uno de esos atacantes a la vez que giraba sobre si mismo y partía en dos con las cuchillas de la otra mano el arma de otro atacante. Sacó las garras del cuerpo del primer hombre (que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo) y con las mismas cercenó la garganta de otro atacante. Me llevé una mano a la boca obligándome a no gritar.

Casi pude oír la sangre al caer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. El corazón me latía demasiado rápido y se me habían embotado los oídos. Giré la cabeza hacia el otro lado, respirando agitadamente. Traté de moverme, levantarme y desaparecerme de allí. De pronto los gemidos de dolor y el sonido de carne siendo cercenada cesó. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, de nuevo.

Alguien apareció de entre los arbustos y me sobresalté, casi ahogando un grito.

-Eehhhh...-dijo él suavemente- Nena, nena... Calma...Soy yo...- dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

¿De verdad aquel desconocido pensaba que saber que era él me calmaría?

Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y lo miré. Miedo en mi mirada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-No te habrán hecho daño, ¿verdad?- preguntó quitándome un par de ramitas del pelo.

Negué automáticamente con la cabeza.

-Bien...- y sonrió de medio lado.

De pronto observé manchas de sangre en su camisa blanca de tirantes. Agujeros en los lugares donde realmente esas balas le habían acertado.

-¡Estás herido!- dije con horror moviendo una mano hacia las manchas en su camisa. "Siete" contabilicé en mi cabeza.

Él miró su ropa.

-¿Esto?- enarcó una ceja y volvió a mirarme. Relajó el rostro y con una sonrisa, que por un momento me arrebató la respiración, dijo- No es nada...

Ladeé la cabeza, confusa. Siete heridas de bala ¿y decía que no era nada?

Tomó mi mano.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí, nena. Vamos...- tiró de mí y me sacó de entre los arbustos alzándome en volandas. Me sacó de la zona 0 llena de cadáveres, aún entre sus brazos. Observé el suelo. Sangre. Por todas partes. Contuve una arcada y de repente todo se nubló.

Apreté los párpados levemente. Conseguí abrir los ojos a duras penas. Cuando acostumbré la vista a la tenue luz me vi dentro de un habitáculo pequeño. Estaba tumbada en una desvencijada cama auxiliar. Observé a mi alrededor. Había una pequeña cocina de camping llena de trastos. Un par de macutos por el suelo y chatarra, demasiada chatarra. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza mientras me incorporaba en aquella cama y me sentaba.

Se abrió una puerta en una de aquellas paredes de... ¿metal? De repente una intensa luz, que deduje era luz solar infectó toda la habitación. Parpadeé varias veces. Alguien entró. Distinguí una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos jeans desgastados.

-¿Todo bien, nena?- preguntó una voz ronca.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente.

-¿Dónde... dónde estoy?- dije levemente alterada.

-Eh... Tranquila. Tranquila. Estás a salvo. Esta es mi casa... - dijo aquella voz ronca- En realidad este atajo de chatarra es una vieja caravana que saqué de un desguace en... No importa...

Giré la cabeza hacia aquella voz. Y entonces le distinguí. Era el hombre del bosque. Y... ¡Estaba perfectamente sano!

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿Cómo es posible...?- pregunté confusa.

Él me miró enarcando una ceja y luego desvió la mirada mientras se ponía una camisa de cuadros, de esas que parecen de leñador de un recóndito pueblo de Tennesse.

Me levanté del camastro y me tambaleé un segundo.

Él se acercó a mi de una zancada y me sujetó antes de que cayera.

-Tienes que comer algo. Te desmayaste- dijo, y sentí su pecho vibrar con el sonido de su voz, contra mi cuerpo. Miré su brazo. Demasiada fuerza en ellos, pero delicados al tomarme entre ellos. Me volvió a poner de pie.

-Tiene que darte algo de aire. Ven- me ofreció su mano. Y la acepté.

Salió de la caravana y bajó de un salto. Miré la altura. Él se había percatado y me esperaba con los brazos alzados para ayudarme a bajar. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros y el puso sus manos en mis caderas suavemente. Y me bajó al suelo.

-Algún día pondré una maldita escalera- dijo entre dientes. No dejé de mirarle a los ojos y observé su rostro. Él me miró también, clavando sus ojos, que ahora parecían algo verdosos a la luz del sol, en mi. Contuve el aliento. Sí, estaba en lo cierto. Era verdaderamente guapo. "¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de pensar en eso, guapa?" me dijo mi subconsciente. Descendí mis manos de su hombros a su pecho lentamente, casi como si cayeran suavemente por su propio peso. Bajaron por su pecho. Y él inhaló profundamente. Mi estómago se contrajo creándome una sensación de vacío de repente- ¿Estás bien, preciosa?

Su voz era suave.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y asentí separándome de él.

-Sí. Sí. Perfectamente-

-Bien... Soy Logan...

-Violet Barrow...

-Un placer- dijo él con esa voz suya.

¿Dónde estamos?- observé el inmenso paisaje. Montañas. Árboles. Color verde allá donde mirara.

-En Canadá- dijo él sentándose delante de una pequeña parrilla donde se estaban haciendo lentamente varios trozos de panceta y salchichas.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Estoy famélica- asentí.

Él señaló una silla a su lado y me acerqué, para sentarme. Cuando la comida se hubo hecho, repartió la comida en dos platos y me dio uno de ellos.

-Gracias...- dije agradecida.

Comimos en silencio. Cada uno centrado en su plato de comida.

Él centrado en comer y en nada más y yo... En mi cabeza había demasiadas preguntas y no era capaz de pronunciar tan solo una. Así que no decía palabra.

-Anochecerá pronto- dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

Me sorprendí- ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las ocho de la tarde.

Miré el cielo. Era cierto... había empezado a teñirse de colores ocre, rojos, naranjas, ambarinos. Hermosas tonalidades perfectamente distinguibles. Contemplé maravillada la puesta de sol mientras él recogía los restos de la cena.

Subí los pies a la silla y abracé mis rodillas con los brazos.

Él salió de la caravana.

-Preciosa...¿Tienes frío?- asentí sin apartar la vista de la puesta de sol. Oí pasos tras de mi, entonces sentí unas manos que colocaban una vieja manta sobre mis hombros y alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Gracias...- susurré.

Él se encendió un puro y se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado.

Contemplamos la puesta de sol en silencio hasta que todo se tornó oscuro.

Bostezó.

-Creo... que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- dijo levantándose de su silla.

-¡Espera!- me levanté y me puse frente a él- ¿Donde duermo yo?

-Ese no es mi problema- se encogió de hombros.

-Pues yo creo que sí lo es, amigo. Tú- puse el dedo índice en su pecho- has decidido traerme aquí, ¿no? Pues apechugas.

-Oye. Solo hay una cama. Y es mía.

-La compartiremos- alcé ambas cejas- A no ser que quieras dormir en el suelo...- le espeté.

Él alzó una ceja.

-Espera. ¿Me amenazas en mi propia casa con que puedo dormir en el suelo?

-No te lo tomes como una amenaza. Piensa que es... Una sugerencia.

Me dirigí a la puerta de la caravana y subí.

-Bueno, ¿vienes?

Él bufó y subió.

Y ahí estábamos los dos. Dándonos la espalda el uno al otro en el pequeño camastro. Él descamisado y respirando profundamente. Yo, envuelta en dos mantas y temblando de frío. Le sentí girarse hacia mí. Resopló.

-Vamos nena, ven-

No me moví.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿Qué diantres te hace tanta gracia?- dije.

-Eres demasiado orgullosa como para no congelarte...

No respondí.

-Vamos... Ven...

Me giré hacia él resoplando, en esa estrecha cama, y me encontré su rostro increíblemente cerca. Sin mediar palabra, pasó un brazo por debajo de mi cuello, acercándome a él. Me abrazó contra sí con ambos brazos. Mi cara contra su cálido pecho. ¡Joder! Si que era cálido...

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, ambos despiertos. Él frotaba sus manos contra la manta que rodeaba mi cuerpo, para hacerme entrar en calor. Entonces, casi inconscientemente o quien sabe puse una mano en su pecho, notando el calor que emanaba de él.

-Estás helada, preciosa...

-Lo siento...

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero fui ascendiendo mi mano hasta su hombro. Su cuello. Su barbilla. Él bajó la cabeza para mirarme. Lo observé atentamente. Y pasé mis dedos por su labio inferior. Él cerró los ojos luchando internamente por no esbozar una sonrisa. Acaricié su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Entonces abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. Deslizó su mano por mi mejilla, atrayéndome a él y deslizó sus labios sobre los míos. Acariciándolos, y provocando que el vello de los brazos se me erizara. Sin previo aviso, me besó. Moviendo suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Respondí al beso, exhalando un leve gemido. Él sonrió contra mis labios, burlonamente. Deslizó la mano que tenía en mi mejilla hasta mi nuca, a la vez que introdujo su cálida lengua en mi boca. Una lengua que sometía a la mía, que la torturaba de placer. Llevó ambas manos a mi camisa tratando de desabotonarla. Al no conseguirlo, por falta de paciencia (o.. lo que sea), desgarró la prenda, quitándomela del cuerpo y tirándola al suelo. Llevó una de sus enormes manos a uno de mis pechos y acarició la piel que quedaba por encima del sujetador con su dedo pulgar. Contuve un gemido contra sus labios. Rodó en la cama y se colocó sobre mi. Observé sus anchos hombros, los perfectos movimientos de sus músculos cada vez que se movía. Llevó sus manos hasta mi pantalón y se deshizo de él demasiado deprisa. Jadeé al verme casi totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo.

Él sonrió de medio lado y devolvió su boca a la mía, atormentándola, al parecer. Llevé mis manos hasta su cinturón, desabrochándolo. Desabotoné sus pantalones y acaricié la piel de allí debajo y él gimió contra mi cuello mientras lo mordía suavemente. Se levantó y se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Enarqué una ceja sorprendida al observarle así, como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Una de dos, o esa noche al final no se podía terminar el ejercicio por "dificultades técnicas" o yo a la mañana siguiente apenas podría salir de la cama o sentarme. Imaginad el tamaño... Volvió a colocarse sobre mi, y descendió su boca hasta mis braguitas. Hincó los dientes en ellas suavemente y empezó a deslizarlas por mis piernas. Me mordí el labio inferior. Aquello no podía estar pasando...

Pero sí, estaba pasando.

Tiró mi ropa interior al suelo y yo me deshice del sujetador. Por un segundo, él pareció vanagloriarse de la visión.

Deslizó una de sus piernas entre las mías, acomodando ambas caderas, frotándose lascivamente contra mí. Gemí y el dejó escapar una ligera risa. Besó mis labios suavemente a medida que se iba introduciendo en mi interior. Me aferré a su espalda, hincando las uñas. Él gruñó contra mis labios y mordió el inferior atrayéndolo levemente hacia sí. Pero no lo soltaba y lo succionaba, bebiendo de él. Jadeé. Él me miró y habló con voz entrecortada.

-¿Estás... bien, nena...?-.

Asentí imperceptiblemente y gemí a medida que lo sentía más y más dentro de mi. Entonces salió. Me vi vacía. ¿Cómo era posible? Había tenido relaciones antes, estaba claro. Pero nunca había sentido algo así en mi cuerpo. Siguió entrando y saliendo, aumentando el ritmo. Cogió mis manos con las suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Apretando mis manos con fuerza cada vez que volvía a mi interior. Su boca no se separaba de mi cuerpo, besando mi cuello, mi clavícula, mi pecho. Sentía que iba a estallar.

Se introdujo dentro de mi de nuevo y entonces sentí esa familiar sensación. Ambos habíamos acabado. Sentí su calor, y su peso sobre mi cuando apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho, jadeando. Lo abracé y acaricié su pelo. No dijimos nada.

Estaba entre sus brazos, desnuda, cubierta por un par de mantas, claro. Pero desnuda. Y él acariciaba la piel de mi espalda con una mano y don un dedo de la otra acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla. Mis manos descansaban en su pecho mientras nos observábamos, respirando lentamente.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y la observé lentamente. Me decidí a romper el silencio.

-Vi lo que hiciste en el bosque...- él me miró- ¿te... te duelen? ¿Cuando salen... te duelen?

Él inspiró profundamente, mirándome fijamente. Sin responder. Al final habló.

-Siempre duelen...

Contuve el aliento y liberé su mano para posar la mía en su pecho y delinearlo suavemente.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tenías siete agujeros de baja y...

-Digamos que... Soy un hombre poco común...

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no eres un hombre... Eres algo así como un dios.

Él enarcó una ceja y se rió. Yo acabé por reírme también.

-No, nena...- dijo recuperando un poco la compostura- Me llaman Lobezno. Soy Lobezno.

-Prefiero Logan...- asentí- Te llamaré Logan.

Él sonrió dejando un beso en mi nariz.

-Logan, entonces...

Me refugié en su pecho y terminé por quedarme dormida bajo las caricias de sus dedos y su respiración profunda.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un intenso olor a café. Me froté los ojos y miré a mi lado. Logan no estaba. Me incorporé en la cama y vi que la puerta de la caravana estaba abierta. Me envolví en la sábana y me levanté de la cama para asomarme. Le vi ahí, calentando una cafetera en una pequeña hoguera recién encendida.

-Hola- dije.

Él se giró hacia mi y cuando me vio se levantó sonriendo.

-Hola nena- llegó hasta mí y apoyó sus manos en mi cintura, presto a bajarme. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros. Pero en vez de bajarme al suelo, él me pegó contra su cuerpo y me abrazó fuertemente mientras me besaba. Rodeé su cuello con los brazos mientras le correspondía. Mordió mi labio inferior y jadeé. Sonrió, y solo entonces me dejó en el suelo. Me senté en una de las sillas con las piernas cruzadas sobre esta. Logan me sirvió una taza de café que acepté encantada.

-Nena...- me miró frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Qué hacías ayer en el bosque?

Sentí que mi cara ardía. No podía decirle la verdad. Debía proteger el Secreto.

-Me perdí-.

Él alzó una ceja.

-No llevabas ropa lo que se dice adecuada para hacer senderismo...- dijo, perspicaz.

Desvié la mirada.

-¿Por qué te perseguían esos tipos?- contraataqué.

-No lo sé- dijo de manera totalmente seca y volvió a centrarse en su café. Sacó uno de esos puros baratos de su chaqueta y se lo encendió.

Vale, sé darme cuenta. Me había metido demasiado en su terreno y eso le había molestado.

Me levanté, y sujetando la sábana me acerqué a él.

-Logan... Perdona...- susurré- No quería entrometerme...

Él alzó la mirada, con su ya habitual ceja alzada. Relajó el rostro y apoyó sus manos en mi cintura.

-Olvídalo, nena. Agua pasada...- susurró. Pero entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba. Apoyó la cabeza contra mi vientre, abrazando mi cintura suavemente. Lo abracé y me incliné para besarle en la cabeza. Resopló suavemente y yo acaricié su pelo, colocándolo distraídamente.

-Por cierto...- empecé. Logan se separó y me miró, pero sin soltar sus manos de mi cintura- Tendré que encontrar algo que ponerme, ya que anoche alguien se cargó mi blusa.

Él se rio entre dientes.

-Seguro que una de mis camisas te quedará perfecta, muñeca.

-Seguro que si...

No me planteé volver a casa. Al menos, de momento. Ya habría tiempo de recuperar la seriedad. Necesitaba vivir, ¿no?

"_Por Violet Barrow._

_Para Logan. _

_Con mucho cariño. Demasiado. Más del que me gustaría admitir. _

_**Te adoro, Lobezno. "**_


	2. La historia de mi no-vida por Lobezno

**¡Hola again! **

**Dejo el segundo capitulillo.**

**¿Reviews y tal? **

**-Sucesos muy extraños después de una semana de total desconexión. Mi día a día. Creo que escribiré un libro: "La no-historia de mi vida", por Logan Howlett. -**

Me desperté con un haz de luz que entraba a través de una de las ventanas de la caravana. Fruncí el ceño. "Joder. Se me olvidó correr la puta cortina". Me restregué los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar y dejé escapar un largo bostezo. Dirigí mi mirada a Violet, que dormía sobre mi pecho, abrazando mi cintura. Acaricié su espalda haciendo formas inconexas en ella. La muchacha dejó escapar un gemidito. Sonreí con suficiencia. Alcé la mano derecha y acaricié su mejilla con el dedo índice, apartando el pelo de su rostro. Era guapa. Demasiado guapa. Demasiado joven, también.

La observé dormir, como todas las mañanas. Alzó levemente la comisura izquierda en una especie de leve sonrisa.

Una semana con esa mujer y parecía que el mundo era un lugar mejor. Hasta aquellas pesadillas habían remitido. Una semana en sus labios y hasta el sol parecía brillar con más fuerza. Una semana dentro de ella y me sentía más vivo que nunca... Pero no era bueno. Para ella, no. No era bueno. Acabaría haciéndola daño. Lo había hecho antes... Sacudí la cabeza, desterrando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo una suave voz adormilada.

Vaya, la había despertado.

-Perdona, nena... ¿Te he despertado?- le susurré acariciando de nuevo su mejilla.

Enterró la cara en mi pecho, remoloneando. Casi como un gato recién levantado.

-Si... Me has despertado... Acariciándome...- sonrió pícaramente.

Estaba claro que sabía buscarme las cosquillas.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor...- esbocé una media sonrisa socarrona.

-Creo que estás demasiado adormilado como para hacerlo mejor...- Me estaba picando. Eso era pique, ¿no? No sabía donde se metía.

Me incorporé y me puse sobre ella.

-¿Eso crees?- dije con la voz ronca y demasiada poca sangre en el cerebro... Ya me entendéis. No tengo que haceros un mapa, ¿no?

Ella soltó una risilla- Eso creo...

De mi garganta escapó un sonido gutural. Hundí mi cara en su pecho besando cada zona de su piel, descendiendo lentamente hasta ese lugar que ya conocía tan bien. Abrí sus piernas suavemente y fui testigo de como su espalda se arqueaba levemente, todo su cuerpo expectante. Sonreí para mis adentros. No hizo falta demasiado para hacerla gemir mi nombre, ni para que sus manos se aferraran con fuerza a las sábanas. Besé la cara interior de sus muslos y sentí todo su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mis labios. Subí lenta y suavemente por su anatomía. A medida que subía mis labios por su cuerpo, descendí mi mano de nuevo a su pubis, encontrándolo acogedor. Dulce y agradecido al tacto de mis dedos.

Violet jadeó al volver a sentirme dentro de ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios!- su respiración agitada y sus mejillas encendidas.

Llegué hasta sus labios y los atrapé entre los míos, bebiendo de ellos. Saboreando cada milímetro de ellos. Suspiró contra mi boca y atrapé su aliento con el mío. Ella rodeó mi cuello con los brazos, llevando sus manos a mi cabello. Yo acaricié a sus caderas. La miré a los ojos y ella pareció leer mi mente, pues asintió. Introduje una pierna entre las suyas, abriéndome camino. Con un gemido contra su cuello volví a hacerla mía. Ella arqueó sus caderas contra mí y yo las apreté con fuerza. Mordí su cuello, arrancando un gemido de placer y sorpresa de sus labios. Me moví dentro de ella, consciente del ritmo que ella necesitaba. Ya la conocía. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada lunar. Llevé una de mis manos a la almohada, al lado de su cabeza y me alcé para profundizar cada sensación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aproveché para depositar mis labios en él. Mi mano derecha acunó uno de esos perfectos pechos y lo acarició con mimo, haciendo tiempo a que mis labios llegaran hasta él. Cuando lo hicieron lo besaron con adoración.

Seguí moviéndome a ese ritmo en el que ambos nos sentíamos cómodos. La sintonía perfecta. Una sincronización deliciosa que me volvía loco. Ella acarició mi pecho con ambas manos. Manos suaves, pequeñas. Delicadas y hábiles. Manos que descendieron por mi cuerpo y se aferraron a mis costados. Sentí esa punzada de dolor que llegados a cierto punto solo acrecenta el placer.

La oí gemir mi nombre de nuevo. Y entonces todo explosionó. Ambos lo hicimos. Me derrumbé sobre su pecho, mecido entre sus brazos, que acariciaban mi frente apartando el sudor. Sus labios besaron la zona con mimo e infinita dulzura.

Jadeé tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Joder, nena...- resollé con una sonrisa en los labios- Conseguirás lo que nadie ha hecho antes. Conseguirás matarme...

Con su moño mal hecho. Envuelta en una de mis camisetas de cuadros, sin llevar nada más. Dándome una visión perfecta de sus muslos mientras se ponía de puntillas para buscar en el armario el paquete de café. En ese momento deseé que no se pusiera otra prenda de ropa en la vida. Quería admirar esas piernas todos los días. La vi preparar el café y esperar pacientemente mientras canturreaba una de las canciones de la radio. Una de esas canciones que el Top40 no hace más que reproducir a todas horas. Así se la había aprendido. Sirvió dos tazas de café y se acercó hasta la cama. Se sentó y me ofreció una de las tazas con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias, nena...- probé el café. ¡Joder! Era imposible. Hasta el café sabía mejor desde que ella lo preparaba.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del aroma, con esa media sonrisa suya en los labios.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó expectante con sus hermosos ojos almendrados pendientes de mi. Bebí otro trago de café. En serio, estaba realmente bueno.

-No sé... Creo que deberíamos movernos.

Ella se acomodó en la cama, cruzando ambas piernas sobre esta. Bebió un trago de café y por un momento tuve envidia de la taza.

-Vale... ¿A dónde me llevarás?- casi parecía una niña pequeña, poniendo ese tono de curiosidad.

-Esta vez es una sorpresa-

Frunció los labios y yo me reí.

-Vamos, preciosa. Será divertido.

Me llevé el puro a la boca mientras cambiaba de marcha. La miré. Observaba distraída el paisaje a través de la ventana abierta. El viento alborotaba su cabello, pero no parecía importarle. Cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del viento en la cara. Con ambos pies subidos sobre el asiento, y los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. En la radio sonaba "Sweet Home Alabama" y ella movía la cabeza al compás de la música. Era extraordinariamente perfecta y no se daba cuenta de ello.

Devolví la vista a la carretera, cogiendo el puro con mi mano izquierda y expulsando el humo lentamente.

-¿Siempre fuiste así?- preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

-"Así" ¿cómo?- pregunté en respuesta.

Sentí la mirada de sus enormes ojos clavada en mi.

-Ya sabes. Lo de las garras y la curación instantánea... Eso.

Fruncí el entrecejo un momento.

-Sí- respondí simplemente. No es que sea un borde, es que no me gusta que se metan demasiado en mis cosas. No me gustan las preguntas y me gustan mucho menos cuando tienen que ver sobre mí.

-Y... ¿Desde cuando eres así?-

Otra maldita pregunta. Resoplé entre dientes.

-Desde que nací.

-¿Cuando naciste?

Ajá. Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté la mandíbula.

-Nací en 1834...- dije sin más.

Me miró enarcando ambas cejas pero no hizo ningún aspaviento. Me sorprendió.

Me observó en silencio.

-Te conservas bien...- dijo en tono divertido.

La miré enarcando una ceja y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Me conservo bien, ¿eh?

Ella contuvo una risa.

-Para ser alguien que tiene más de ciento cincuenta años, sí...

-Muy graciosa. Muchísimo- dije seriamente, pero entonces con un brazo empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

Ella empezó a reírse y retorcerse al contacto de mi mano en su cuerpo y esas zonas críticas.

-No... Logan... ¡para!- decía sin parar de reír.

Me distraje un segundo. Un solo segundo, para verla reír. Entonces ocurrió. Algo detuvo en seco el vehículo con una fuerza extremadamente brutal. Elevando el trasero del coche e inclinándonos a nosotros hacia delante.

-¿Logan...?- preguntó ella asustada.

Alcé la vista y miré la carretera. "Joder". Volví a mirar a Violet.

-Tranquila nena. Todo irá bien. Hay que largarse de aquí- Llevé mi mano al cierre del cinturón de seguridad- Mierda.

Saqué las garras y corté mi cinturón. Ella me miró asustada.

-Logan... ¿quien es ese?- titubeó.

-Magneto- dije secamente mientras cortaba su cinturón- Hay que salir de aquí. Sal del coche. Vamos.

Ella obedeció y abrió puerta del coche.

Abrí mi puerta de un empellón y salí del coche. En cuanto hubimos salido, Magneto lo dejó caer al suelo como chatarra. Violet llegó hasta a mi.

-Hay que largarse- le agarré de la mano, pero en ese momento sentí como si todos mis huesos se retorciesen. Grité de dolor. Un grito desgarrador.

-¡Logan!- oí a Violet llamarme, pero no me salía la voz para responder.

-¿Acaso pensabas que podías huir de mi, muchacho?- preguntó esa voz profunda.

Gruñí entre dientes.

-Sigues siendo todo un animal...- en ese momento, Magneto fijó sus ojos en Violet. Mierda- ¿Quién es tu amiga?- la observó ladeando la cabeza y miró a una de las mutantes que iba con él, que negó con la cabeza- Una humana... Bien...

Le hizo una seña al tío feo que iba con él. Sí, el mismo tío que me atacó cuando conocí a Pícara y... Bueno, ya sabéis esa parte de la historia. Ese tipejo se acercó a Violet y le agarró del cuello, levantándola del suelo. "Eh. Suéltala. Maldito cromañón" pensé, apretando los dientes.

-¿No te cansas de poner a todo el mundo en peligro, Lobezno?- preguntó Magneto.

-Suéltala...- dije haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas.

Él alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Tan importante es...?- entonces se detuvo y como si hubiera descubierto una mina de oro, dijo- Oh. Ya veo...

Violet pataleaba, se quedaba sin aire.

Intenté sacar las garras, por instinto, pero eso me dolió tanto que decidí no hacerlo.

-Magneto... Suelta a la chica. No ha hecho nada.

Lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-Suéltala-

El cromañón cesó su agarre sobre el cuello de Violet y la dejó caer al suelo. La pobre boqueó tratando de recuperar el aliento y meter aire de nuevo en sus pulmones. Tosió contra el asfalto de la carretera.

-¿A qué has venido?- dije entre dientes.

-A visitar a un viejo amigo...

Rodé los ojos, sarcástico.

-Darte la oportunidad de elegir el bando correcto. Se avecina algo y quiero tus garras de mi lado.

-Púdrete.

Fue entonces cuando supe que la había cagado. Me lanzó contra el asfalto, provocando un tremendo cráter. Dolió. No voy a negarlo. Creo que aún hoy me quito trozos de asfalto del cuerpo. No, broma. Pero fue un golpe muy gordo.

Dejé escapar un gruñido de dolor, pero la presión sobre mi cuerpo había desaparecido. Me incorporé y sacudí la cabeza. Me levanté y me quité restos de polvo de la cazadora. Joder. Se la había cargado. Y eso que me gustaba. Fui hasta Violet y la ayudé a ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien, nena?- pregunté preocupado.

Ella asintió, sin pronunciar palabra. Rodeé su cintura con un brazo.

-Volveremos a vernos, Lobezno- dijo Magneto.

Entonces uno de sus mutantes lo hizo desaparecer a él y a sus colegas en una nube de humo rojo. Resoplé. Cogí a Violet en volandas y la llevé hasta la furgoneta, sentándola en su asiento.

Después me subí en el asiento del piloto.

-Veamos si sigue funcionando...-gruñí.


	3. Can't help falling in love with you

**Can't help falling in love with you**

Ladeé la cabeza y expulsé el humo. Miré el cigarrillo que tenía entre mis dedos. Me lo volví a llevar a los labios y dirigí la mirada a Logan que estaba partiendo algo de leña para poder hacer algo de fuego en la noche. Me humedecí el labio inferior y me lo mordí suavemente, observando el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda al levantar el hacha con los brazos y descargarla contra el tronco. Por un momento pensé en cosas nada puritanas. Sacudí la cabeza, despejando esas ideas de mi mente. "Violet, si empiezas así a las nueve de la mañana, mal vamos". Asentí levemente a esa voz en mi cabeza. Logan clavó el hacha en un tocón y se secó la cara con un trapo que llevaba colgando del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. De ese maldito, desgastado y sexy pantalón vaquero que... "¡Violet!" Volvió a reprenderme la voz de mi cabeza. Vale. Ya. Todo controlado. Malditas hormonas... Se giró hacia mí secándose todavía el sudor y volvió a guardar el trapo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Di otra calada al cigarrillo y le vi acercarse a mi. Solté el humo. Se dobló para besarme en los labios. Sabía bien, demasiado bien, después de estar cortando leña. Un cierto regusto salado de restos de sudor sobre sus labios, pero no me importó. Se separó de mi y cogió una cerveza que había dejado a mi lado, en el suelo. Se irguió y le pegó un largo trago.

Terminó la cerveza y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Casi como un niño. Sonreí.

-¿Qué haces, preciosa?- me dijo con esa voz profunda y ligeramente ronca por el humo de los puros baratos.

-Admiro la vista- ladeé la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa.

-"Admirar la vista", ¿eh?- enarcó una ceja, con una expresión divertida en su rostro- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Dirigí la mirada a su torso, desnudo y aún sudoroso, y volví a mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí, me gusta bastante...

Esbozó una media sonrisa y enarcó ambas cejas.

-Con que "bastante"...- se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró a algún punto en el cielo, aparentando reflexionar sobre esa palabra.

Le conocía demasiado bien. Tramaba algo. Algo nada bueno.

Entonces me cogió en brazos. Solté una risa nerviosa y me agarré a su cuello. Caminó unos cuantos pasos. Mierda. Ya sabía cual era su maldita idea y me revolví en sus brazos, riéndome.

-No. Logan. Ni se te ocurra-

-¿El qué?- dijo él fingiendo total inocencia.

-Eso que estás pensando. Te lo veo en la cara. Y no.- dije todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No sé de que me hablas, preciosa-.

Malo. Muy malo. Eso es lo que era. Llegó hasta la orilla de una laguna de agua cristalina. Se paró un rato a admirar la vista.

-¿Crees que estará muy fría?- se burlaba de mi. Lo sabía. Se burlaba de mi despiadadamente.

-Lo creo, sí- no había manera de hacerle cambiar de idea, así que simplemente me dejé llevar.

Avanzó internándose, aún vestido, en el agua.

-Si que está fría, sí...

Avanzó poco a poco hasta que el agua nos cubrió a ambos. Me bajó del agarre de sus brazos. Resoplé. Efectivamente. Comprobé que estaba fría. Muy fría. Intenté nadar hacia la orilla pero él atrapó mi cintura entre sus brazos. Me reí.

-Logan...- lloriqueé suavemente- Está muy fría. Déjame salir.

Él pegó su pecho a mi espalda y besó mi cuello suavemente. Ladeé la cabeza, dándole total acceso a la zona, ¿qué más podía hacer? Esos labios eran demasiado.

-Quédate conmigo un rato más, nena...-ronroneó contra mi piel.

¿Cómo podía resistirme a eso? En fin, poneros en mi situación. Nada. Es imposible resistirse.

Proferí un ligero ruidito de asentimiento como respuesta. Ese hombre nublaba mi razón.

Sentí su sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello antes de que empezara a mordisquearlo.

Reprimí un gemido, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Posó sus manos en mi cintura y levantó mi camiseta poco a poco hasta sacármela del todo. Alzó el brazo, lanzó la camiseta a la orilla y volvió a rodear mi cintura. Acariciaba mi piel suavemente con las yemas de sus pulgares. Subió lentamente una de sus manos por mi cuerpo y posó su mano allí, apretando uno de mis pechos con suavidad. Giré la cara y deslicé una mano hasta su nuca, atrapando después sus labios entre los míos. Extremadamente suaves al contacto, pero firmes y posesivos en cuanto rozaron los míos. Ese beso fue cobrando fuerza e introdujo su lengua entre mis labios.

Maldita sea. Ya está. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Maldito Logan.

-Me vuelves loco. Y no sé por qué- dijo contra mi boca justo después de morder mi labio inferior.

Quise responderle algo, pero esas palabras se proyectaron en mi bajo vientre produciéndome una sensación de calor que subió por mi cuerpo hasta aposentarse en mi pecho.

Me giré aun entre sus brazos para mirarle a la cara. Acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos y ladeé mi cabeza hacia su tacto, sonriendo levemente. Acercó su rostro al mio y acarició mis labios rozándolos desquiciantemente suave y despacio con los suyos. Suspiré contra esos labios.

-Esto se llama tortura. Lo sabes ¿no?

Se rió entre dientes por toda respuesta. Era frustrante.

Al final terminó besándome de nuevo, y yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándome a él. Casi temiendo que fuera a desaparecer, atrayéndolo contra mi, queriendo retenerlo para siempre.

Él aferró mi cintura con fuerza, elevándome y poniendo mi cabeza a la altura de la suya. Me reí contra sus labios. Bajó una de sus manos a mi trasero, sosteniéndome.

-Yo creo que ya has cogido suficiente frío, ¿no?- murmuró con esa voz ronca.

-Tú eres el de la broma. Tú decides- contesté queriendo aparentar indiferencia.

-Entonces, salgamos.

Y allí estábamos, tumbados encima de una vieja manta y arropados con otro par de ellas. Al aire libre, con un pequeño fuego encendido y observando las estrellas. Cómodamente refugiada en sus brazos y abrazada a su pecho. Miré el cielo fijamente, pensativa. Perdiéndome en miles de pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Observé atentamente la luna y las estrellas.

Me giré hacia él y alcé la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué está tan sola la luna?- pregunté simplemente.

Él bajó su cabeza para mirarme extrañado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en respuesta.

-Porque tuvo un amante...- susurré, el comienzo de la historia parecía gustarle, ya que me observaba fijamente- "Un amante con quien compartía hermosas noches. Se llamaba Quecuatsu, y vivían en el mundo de los espíritus. Cada noche recorrían el cielo los dos juntos..."

Él dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y me apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso de "compartir hermosas noches" creo que yo sé algo, ¿no crees, muñeca?- dijo mientras perfilaba mi mandíbula y mi barbilla con un dedo, suavemente.

-Calla, que me distraes y pierdo el hilo- sonreí- "Pero uno de los otros espíritus tuvo celos y quería a la luna solo para él. Así que, le dijo a Quecuatsu que la luna había pedido flores. Le dijo que bajara a nuestro mundo a cogerle rosas silvestres. Quecuatsu, para complacerla lo hizo encantado, pero no sabía que al abandonar el mundo de los espíritus ya no se puede volver. Desde entonces, cada noche mira hacia el cielo y ve allí la luna y aúlla su nombre, porque sabe que no podrá volver a tocarla nunca más..."

Le miré atentamente, él esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo:

-Pues Cucucutxú está jodido.

Rodé los ojos.

-Quecuatsu...

-Lo que sea...- respondió él- Bonita historia, princesa. De veras.

Se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Creo haberla oído en algún otro lugar...

Le observé atentamente. Analizando su expresión, analizando cada uno de los matices de su rostro. Le vi fruncir el entrecejo y comprobé que tenía la mirada perdida en el firmamento. "¿En qué estarás pensando...?", pensé. Le había oído algunas noches. Se revolvía. Resollaba. Jadeaba y a veces se despertaba empapado en sudor. Él creía que no me había dado cuenta, pero... soy demasiado observadora y él no es para nada un buen actor. Os lo aseguro.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunté en voz baja al cabo de un momento.

El salió de ese ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza para mirarme.

-Trataba de hacer memoria, pero he olvidado más de un siglo de recuerdos...

Le miré preocupada. Lo decía en sentido metafórico, ¿verdad? No podía haberlo olvidado de un plumazo... Bueno, es cierto que ciento cincuenta años de recuerdos son muchos recuerdos, pero... ¿Olvidarlo todo así como así?

Me acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas lobunas que solo él sabía esbozar.

-No me sonrías así...- susurré.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que me desarmas y haces que todos mis pensamientos se evaporen. Haces que pensar sea solo una palabra. Haces que ardan llamas.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con suficiencia.

-No puede ser...- susurré mirándole y me humedecí el labio inferior.

-¿El qué?- preguntó él con su voz ronca.

-Que me esté enamorando de ti...- dije en voz baja, acariciando su labio inferior con mis dedos muy suavemente.

-_But I can't help falling in love with you...Take my hand...-_Cogió mi mano en una de las suyas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en los míos- ..._Take me hard life too...for I can't fall in love with you..._

Cantaba en voz baja, casi como uno de esos susurros que deben ser secreto. Me miró con ojos oscuros. Pozos de puro deseo. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Tomó mi mejilla en su mano y acercó su rostro al mío para besarme.

No dormí esa noche. Pero no fue por las pesadillas. No. Esta vez no. Esta vez me pasé toda la noche mirándola dormir. Contemplando los minutos pasar alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo en mi cama (si a esto se le puede llamar cama...). Dormía boca abajo con ambos brazos doblados bajo la almohada sobre la que reposaba su cabeza. Vi amanecer en su espalda. Vi el sol besando esa piel y como el haz de luz cada vez iluminaba más zonas de su anatomía. Sentí envidia del sol en ese momento. Celoso yo. Había besado esa piel pocas horas antes, pero puedo jurar que no me cansaré de hacerlo. Deslicé las yemas de sus dedos desde su cuello hasta el lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre y continué hasta sus preciosas piernas. Lenta, muy lentamente. Deleitándome con el suave tacto de su piel. Entonces le llegó el turno a mis labios de recorrer el mismo camino. Besé su cuello, su espalda, su esbelta cintura, sus caderas, sus nalgas, sus muslos. Contemplé con una media sonrisa como los dedos de sus pies se cerraban. Entonces la sentí moverse perezosamente. Volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para verla despertar.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se restregó un ojo con una de sus pequeñas y preciosas manos. Me sonrió incluso antes de verme.

-Buenos días...- dijo bajito.

-Buenos días, nena.

Se tumbó de lado en la cama y sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Cuanto hace que te has despertado?- dijo antes de bostezar.

-No he dormido. Quería verte dormir...

Violet sonrió.

-Estás loco...

Me encogí de hombros.

-Culpable.

Pasó una mano por mi mejilla y la descendió hasta mi pecho en una suave caricia.

-No deberías hacer eso. Necesitas descansar...

-Tengo toda una eternidad para poder descansar. Pero verte dormir... - suspiré.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- entrecerró los ojos.

Me incorporé en la cama y pasé ambas manos por mi rostro. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? No quería preocuparla, pero...

-Tú te irás...- volví a encogerme de hombros- Es tan sencillo como eso. Desaparecerás de un modo u otro y yo me quedaré solo de nuevo.

Ella se incorporó a mi lado como movida por un resorte.

-¿Qué significa eso?- su voz sonaba afectada- ¿Quieres... Quieres que me vaya?¿Es eso?

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de buscar las palabras.

-Soy peligroso, Vi...-Esas palabras me dolieron como una puñalada a pesar de haber salido de mis propios labios- Todas las personas a las que quiero acaban sufriendo... Hago daño a las personas. Maté a la última mujer que amé.

Ella besó mi hombro y me acarició la nuca.

-No me pasará nada, Logan...- trataba de reconfortarme, pero nada podría hacerlo.

Giré la cabeza para mirarla.

-No podría soportar que te sucediera nada, Violet... ¿No lo entiendes?

Ella se mordió el labio. Era demasiado orgullosa como para llorar delante de mi.

-Vale... Si es eso lo que quieres... Me largaré...

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

-Nena...

Me ignoró deliberadamente. Suspiré pesadamente. Me levanté de la cama y la abracé por la espalda.

-No quiero que te vayas. No quiero pasar un solo segundo separado de ti...

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho esas cosas?- puso sus manos sobre mis brazos.

Enterré mi cabeza en su pelo, aspirando su aroma.

-Por que es la única manera que tengo de protegerte, Violet.

No respondió inmediatamente. Respiró profundamente. Parecía tratar de encontrar palabras que pudieran hacerme sentir mejor.

-Ya me proteges...

Negué con la cabeza y la giré para poder mirarla a la cara.

-Eso no es verdad... Mira lo que pasó con Magneto... Casi te mata. Un mero daño colateral para él, pero una pérdida demasiado preciada para mi.

Me miró apenada.

-Eso no fue nada, Logan...

Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio. Parecía tener un dilema consigo misma.

-Vale... No te lo he dicho antes por que esperaba no tener que recurrir a ello, pero... No soy una mujer indefensa...

La miré enarcando una ceja.

-Tengo mis propios medios de defenderme...

-Me muero por escucharlos...

Ella se rascó la nuca.

-Será mejor que te sientes...

Me puse los jeans y obedecí. Violet se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por dónde diablos empiezo...?- guardé silencio y ella suspiró- Yo... también tengo un don. Aunque no tal vez como Magneto o tú... Yo... Soy una bruja...

Parpadeé varias veces, perplejo.

-¿Una..bruja?

La joven asintió.

-Sí. Con varita y todo.

-Y... ¿por qué no empleaste tus poderes contra Magneto y aquel tío feo...?

Ella sonrió.

-Verás... Hay un Estatuto del Secreto Mágico, el cual estoy incumpliendo al contarte todo esto, que dicta que debemos pasar desapercibidos ante los _muggles... _Gente no-mágica.

Asentí.

-Entiendo...

Ella sonrió.

-Además, habrías flipado un poco si llego a hacer uso de mis poderes.

-La verdad es que sí...


	4. Se acabó

**¡Buenas! Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo del fic de Violet y Logan. Este se ha hecho de rogar... Ya lo sé... Es solo que he pasado por unos días muy raros y apenas tenía ganas de escribir nada. Pero... ¡aquí está! **

**Este capítulo es algo corto pero hay mucho contenido. Espero que os guste y... Como siempre, se aceptan críticas ;) **

**Por cierto... Este capítulo se lo dedico a Gabri. Ella sabe por qué. Gracias por tantas cosas. **

**Bueno... ¡A leer! _**

**Se acabó**

Oí un crujido de hojas. Giré la cabeza por instinto. Olfateé levemente a mi alrededor. Algo no iba bien. Nada bien. Todo estaba demasiado... Tranquilo. Seguí caminando con aquellas ramas cargadas a mi hombro. Entonces lo oí. Un grito de mujer. Un grito agónico. Tiré las ramas al suelo y salí corriendo. Corría a zancadas. Hacia la caravana aparcada en aquel claro. Oí golpes y ruidos metálicos y entonces... Nada...

-¡No!- grité. Llegué hasta nuestro pequeño "campamento". Lo encontré todo desparramado. La hoguera había sido extinta. La cuerda donde Violet había tendido la ropa que había lavado había sido arrancada y toda la ropa descansaba en el barro.

-¡Violet!- grité acercándome a la puerta de la caravana en dos zancadas. Apoyé las manos a los lados de la puerta abierta y miré en el interior. No estaba.

Proferí un gruñido y le di un golpe a la chapa de la pared de la caravana, que se abolló. Me miré la mano. Sangre. Pero no era mía. Alcé la mirada. Había una marca de una mano ensangrentada en la pared exterior de la caravana. Y parecía una mano pequeña. Miré el suelo de tierra y vi un pequeño y perfecto reguero de sangre que se alejaba hasta desaparecer de repente. Le di una patada a la barbacoa de jardín y me senté en un tocón. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Piensa Logan... ¿Quien ha podido ser?

"Magneto".

¿Por qué?

"Me quiere a mi"

Bien... bien... ¿Por qué llevarse a la chica?

"Por que es la única forma de obtener lo que quiere".

Y... ¿Dónde diablos está?

No lo sé.

Piensa... Tiene que ser un lugar cercano. No pueden haber establecido el campamento muy lejos.

Eso intento...

La chica está herida. El tiempo corre a contrarreloj...

¡YA LO SÉ!

Y... ¿A qué esperas?

Me levanté del tocón y fui a la parte trasera de la caravana. Desenganché mi moto y la dejé en el suelo. Cerré todas las puertas de la caravana y me subí en la moto: La arranqué provocando un ruido atronador de su motor. Sonreí al sentir el ronroneo del motor bajo mi cuerpo y aceleré. La moto obedeció y en cosa de segundos ya estaba en la carretera. Conduciendo a más de 150 km/h. Iba a encontrarla, viva. E iba a dejarle un par de cosas claritas a Magneto...

La primera: dejarme en paz.

La segunda: dejar en paz a mis amigos.

Conduje más de dos horas hasta que empecé a vislumbrar la montaña en la que Magneto pudo haber establecido su campamento. _

Aparté la mano de la herida de mi abdomen. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Sollocé entre dientes. Sentía mi pulso temblar y apenas tenía fuerzas para alzar la mirada. Volví a colocar la mano contra la herida. Debía parar mi propia hemorragia. Estaba mareada. Demasiado mareada. No sabía donde estaba. Pero tenía frío. Cada vez más frío. ¿Dónde estaba él? Recé por que se hubiera ido. Lejos.

"Sabes que no lo hará. Vendrá a por ti"

Sí, y eso es lo que más miedo me da.

Había visto lo que ese tal Magneto podía hacer con Logan. Podía destruirle en cosa de segundos. Venir a por mi era un suicidio. Un completo suicidio. Yo también debía irme. Pero no podía desaparecerme. No con esa pérdida de sangre. No con ese agudo embotamiento en la cabeza. Así no. No podía pensar con claridad. No podía más que sentir como la sangre se escapaba por entre mis dedos. Así no podía concentrarme en ningún lugar y podría morir al desaparecerme.

Al final no aguanté más el dolor y me desmayé.

Gritos, gruñidos. Acero resquebrajándose. Golpes. Y un horrible gemido de dolor. Eso fue lo que oí al despertar. Alguien había vendado mi herida. Un vendaje algo rudimentario pero había sido suficiente. Me levanté a duras penas y me aferré a las rejas de la puerta. Entonces le vi, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

-Logan...- pronuncié su nombre sin fuerzas, apenas sin voz.

Las fuerzas me fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo, aun aferrada a la reja. Todavía mirándole. Y él me miró a mi. ¿Se estaba despidiendo? Sentí un par de lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-Logan... por favor...- sollocé y de nuevo mi voz era inaudible.

Magneto estaba delante de él y lo estaba torturando, doblando sus huesos o algo peor. Logan me había puesto al tanto acerca de lo de su esqueleto de "adamantium". Por eso sabía que Magneto era la peor tortura para Logan.

-No aprendes, Lobezno... Ese es tu peor error...- dijo Magneto pausadamente.

Logan apretó los dientes y trató de levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Movió suavemente los dedos y Logan fue lanzado hacia el fondo de la habitación. Golpeándose contra la pared de piedra y cayendo al suelo.

-Suéltala...- dijo haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas.

-Sabía que el olor de la sangre te conduciría hasta ella... Y hasta mí... Eres un animal, y los animales huelen la sangre...- Magneto soltó un bufido.

-¡Cállate!- Le grité al anciano- ¡No eres un animal, Logan! No le hagas caso...- otro par de lágrimas escaparon sin querer.

-Hola, querida... Has despertado justo a tiempo...-Magneto clavó sus ojos azules en mí.

Pero Logan aprovechó ese breve momento de distracción y lo golpeó provocando que cayera al suelo y perdiera el sentido.

Sonreí suavemente y cerré los ojos. Él estaba bien. Lo demás me daba igual...

Me acerqué a la puerta de la celda de Violet y la vi caer al suelo. Se había desmayado. Saqué las garras y rasgué los barrotes creando una apertura lo suficientemente grande para poder entrar. Me arrodillé a su lado.

-Violet... nena...- pasé un par de dedos por su mejilla. Entonces vi la venda en su abdomen y esa ligera mancha de sangre que poco a poco se hacía más grande. Me quité la cazadora y envolví a Violet con ella. Era vital que se mantuviera en calor. Tomé a la muchacha entre mis brazos y salí de la celda.

Miré su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Estaba pálida. Muy pálida. Apreté la mandíbula.

-Tranquila, nena... pronto estarás bien...- había visto un pueblo cerca de allí. Podría pedir ayuda en "Urgencias". Y una vez que ella estuviera bien... Tendría que largarse. No podía seguir haciéndole más daño. Ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas por mi culpa. Esto se acababa aquí.

¿Qué era ese pitido? ¿Por qué no hacía más que sonar? ¿Por qué no paraba? Que alguien lo hiciera callar. Pero nadie parecía apagarlo. ¿Por qué no? Quise hablar pero no me salían las palabras. Tenia la garganta seca. Apenas podía tragar saliva. ¿Qué había pasado?  
"Vamos Violet... Piensa"

Estaba sola en la caravana. Logan se había ido a por leña...

"Sí, y luego...¿qué?

Magneto

"Bien, bien..."

Me llevó a una cueva o.. algo similar. Y... Logan vino a buscarme.

Logan. ¿Dónde estaba Logan?

"Vamos Violet... Despierta. Hazlo. Por favor. Hazlo..."

Pero esas palabras no sonaban en mis pensamientos. Venían de más lejos. Venían de fuera. Intenté abrir los ojos para ubicar aquella voz. El pitido seguía molestando insistentemente. "Que se calle. Por favor".

-Violet...- una voz ronca me llamaba.

Abrí levemente los ojos y le vi. Estaba sentado en uno de esos sillones de hospital, ridículamente pequeño para su tamaño. ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? Tenía la cara enterrada en las manos y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Logan...?- pregunté torpemente.

Él alzó la cabeza de pronto. Tenía un aspecto muy cansado. Unas pronunciadas ojeras marcaban sus ojos verdosos. Su gesto era afectado. En el momento en que oyó mi voz aferró mi mano entre las suyas. Era cálido. Tal y como lo recordaba. Se levantó del sillón para dejar un suave beso en mi frente.

-Violet...- susurró contra mi piel. Acarició mi rostro y llenó con más besos mis mejillas- Nena... Menos mal que has despertado... Creí que te perdía...- su voz estaba llena de dolor.

-¿Qué... qué ha pasado?- logré preguntar.

Logan me miró un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso da igual... Ya hablaremos de ello. Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes. Pronto...- volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.

Alcé la mano para tocarle. Entonces vi la vía en mi muñeca. Odiaba los hospitales, las agujas y a los médicos. Y ver la vía en mi muñeca empezó a agobiarme. ¿Tan mal estaba que habían tenido que ponerme una vía? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa cama? Me dolían las piernas. Estaban totalmente embotadas. Giré la cabeza y vi el gotero aferrado a una de esas barras de aluminio al lado de mi cama. ¿Me estaban dando suero? ¿Estaba muy grave? Empecé a respirar agitadamente y el pitido empezó a ser más nervioso. ¿Por qué sonaba? Sollocé.

-Logan... ¿Qué está pasando?

Él cubrió mis mejillas con sus manos y me obligó a mirarle.

-Violet. Shhhhh... Tranquila.. Estás bien... No pasa nada...- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¿Por qué tengo una vía? ¿Y el suero...?- pregunté asustada, casi como una niña pequeña.

-Tranquila nena... Es el procedimiento habitual. Estás bien. No va a pasar nada. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo así?- dije tratando de calmarme.

-Unos días... Los médicos dicen que es normal. Sufriste un shock muy grande.

Mi rostro debía de ser un poema. Estaba totalmente perdida. No entendía nada.

-Tranquila...- me susurró- Todo va a ir bien... Te lo prometo.

Dejó un suave beso sobre mis labios. Estaba tan débil y atontada que cuando quise responderle ya se había separado.

-Descansa, nena... Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes...

-¿Me lo prometes?- mi tono de voz era casi el de una niña pequeña asustada.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y aferró mi mano acariciándola suavemente.

-Te lo prometo. No me moveré de aquí.

Cerré los ojos algo más tranquila y asentí.

-Vale...- fue lo último que dije antes de caer otra vez en un profundo sueño.

Pasaron varios días y yo cada vez me encontraba mejor. Logan me puso al día de los sucesos y de por qué estábamos allí. Me sorprendió mi propia capacidad de aceptación de todos los acontecimientos recientes. En fin... Hay que admitir que el que te ataquen dos mutantes y casi morir desangrada no es algo que suceda todos los días...

Esa tarde, yo estaba sentada en la cama con ambas piernas cruzadas sobre esta. Estaba comiéndome una manzana mientras Logan miraba por el amplio ventanal. Cruzados de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba días muy raro. Silencioso. Inmerso en sus pensamientos y sin querer compartirlos conmigo. Yo no había querido preguntarle. Intuía que eran cosas suyas y que se le pasarían. Pero con el paso de los días se volvía más taciturno y ya no había vuelto a besarme y apenas sí me había acariciado. Algo iba muy mal. Extremadamente mal. Respiré profundamente, armándome de valor.

-Logan...-dije lo suficientemente algo para que me oyera.

Él giró el rostro hacia mí alzando una ceja, interrogante.

-Ven conmigo...- extendí mi brazo hacia él.

Titubeó unos segundos pero al final vino. Cogí su mano y lo acerqué a mi para besarle, pero él se echó hacia atrás y volvió a sentarse en su sillón. Ese rechazo me dolió más que esa semana en el hospital o que la herida en mi abdomen.

-Vale... dime qué te pasa- dije severamente.

Él me miró fríamente a los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Violet... Esto... Se acabó...- dijo tajante.

Sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Cómo?- parpadeé varias veces sin dar crédito.

-Que se acabó. Cuando salgas de aquí quiero que vuelvas a tu casa. Y que... te olvides de mi.

-¿Logan...?- sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- No puedes estar hablando en serio... No. No puedes...

-Sí. Estoy hablando completamente en serio...- su voz era tan dura...

Cada una de esas palabras era una puñalada en mi pecho. Si quería dejarme, ¿por qué quedarse conmigo una semana entera en el hospital? ¿Por qué torturarme de esa manera?

-Vale... - me bajé de la cama y me senté en su regazo mirándole fijamente. Él apartó la mirada, girando la cara- Logan...- giré su cara obligándole a mirarme- Mírame... - fijó sus ojos en mi. Cubrí sus mejillas con mis manos y lo besé suavemente en los labios, pero él no reaccionó en absoluto, no movió siquiera sus brazos para rodear mi cintura. Nada. Las dejó ahí apoyadas en los brazos del sillón- Dime que no sientes nada...- titubeé.

Negó con la cabeza un instante- No siento nada...

Tragué saliva. Increíblemente afectada.

-¿No?- me levanté de su regazo- Pues entonces es mejor que te largues.

Me miró perplejo, alzando ambas cejas.

-¿No me oyes?- alcé la voz- ¡Que te vayas!- señalé la puerta- No te quiero aquí.

Él se levantó del sillón y pasó por delante de mi para llegar a la puerta.

-Adiós nena- abrió la puerta y se largó.

Sin más.

No pensé que fuera a hacerlo. Corrí hasta la puerta.

-¿Logan?- le llamé. Él se alejaba por el pasillo y ni siquiera se giró cuando lo llamé- ¡Logan! ¡No iba en serio! ¡Por favor!

No hizo amago alguno de girarse, y se alejó doblando la esquina, lo perdí de vista.

-¿Logan...?- sollocé. Cubrí mis labios con ambas manos.

Eso era todo. No le había importado lo más mínimo. No había hecho más que perder el tiempo.

"Y tú como una idiota enamorada... ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?"

Sollocé de nuevo.

Me había enamorado de él, sí. Y, ¿para qué? A él le daba igual. Exactamente igual. Me había abandonado como un trapo viejo. Sentí que me mareaba y a tientas logré volver a la cama. Me introduje dentro de las sábanas de aquella cama de hospital y, con la cara pegada a la almohada sollocé de nuevo. Esa noche no dormí. Solo pude llorar. Por sentirme tan idiota. Tan manipulada. Tan usada.. Y tan sola. Había hecho lo que me había dado la gana. Llevaba semanas fuera de casa, sin siquiera avisar a Rose... Mi compañera de piso. Y todo, ¿para qué? Para nada. Siempre que apostaba por mí misma todo se iba a la mierda. Cómo echaba de menos a Rose. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero esas semanas sin verla habían sido extrañas. Necesitaba que me abrazara. Necesitara que intentara calmar estas ganas de llorar que atenazaban mi pecho.

Días más tarde recibí el alta médica. Salí del hospital y me metí en un callejón.

Pensé en mi casa. En mi salón con su chimenea. En Rose... En mi jardín. Quería volver ya.

Entonces sentí ese familiar tirón en el ombligo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrí estaba en el salón de casa. Todo seguía igual. ¿Dónde estaba Rose?

En ese momento apareció por la puerta del salón. Me miró y dio un bote, sobresaltada.

-Joder, Vi... ¡Qué susto me has dado!- se llevó una mano al pecho. Entonces frunció el ceño- ¿Te parece bonito? ¡Llevo dos semanas sin saber nada de tí y...!

No la dejé continuar. La abracé con fuerza y enterré a cara en su hombro. Y lloré más amargamente de lo que había llorado los últimos días.

-¿Vi...?- preguntó extrañada. Nunca me había visto así. Me abrazó fuerte la cintura- Dime, ¿qué es...? ¿qué te pasa...?


	5. Cambio de perspectiva

**¡Buenas! Hoy os traigo el quinto capítulo de "Sonrisa Lobuna" que aunque no tiene mucho éxito a mi me está encantando escribirlo ;) **

**Ya sabéis... Trata sobre Lobezno y una bruja (inventada) sacada de un rol de twitter sobre el mundo de Harry Potter... **

**Nada, se aceptan reviews y demás. **

**Y sin más... ¡A leer!**

**Cambio de perspectiva**

Me dí la vuelta en mi enorme cama con dosel y contemplé el ventanal como llevaba días haciendo. Apenas dormía y casi nunca tenia hambre. Me sentía rota. Me sentía tan mal que no tenia ganas ni de salir de la cama. Cuando intentaba caminar me fallaban las piernas. Solo tenía esa constante presión en el pecho y ese agujero que amenazaba con ahogarme. Rose se pasaba el día pendiente de mi. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo intentando distraerme o hacerme sentir mejor. Pero nada lo hacía. Nada en absoluto.

Era horrible sentirse así, y no quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo. No quería que Rose se compadeciera de mi de esa forma. Pero no tenía ganas de nada, en verdad. Me pasaba los días y las noches en la cama aferrada a la almohada mirando el ventanal y viendo pasar la noche y el día. Y aquella mañana no iba a ser diferente. ¿O si?

Rose entró en la habitación y supe lo que quería sin darme la vuelta. El olor de sus gofres y de café recién hecho lo inundó todo. Mi estómago rugió suavemente, pero aun así no me di la vuelta.

-He tomado una decisión... Llevo una semana viéndote en esa cama y sin hacer nada mas... Y he decidido que si bien tu quieres quedarte ahí y morir de hambre... Yo no quiero que lo hagas. Así que, señorita, vas a desayunar. Y no hay excusa. Vamos... Date la vuelta.

Refunfuñé y mascullé un par de improperios entre dientes, pero obedecí. Me di la vuelta y me senté en la cama.

-No tengo hambre...- pero mi estómago me traicionó.

-Vale... Tú no tienes hambre... Pero tu estómago, sí- sentenció Rose- Así que...

Colocó la bandeja en mis piernas y se sentó en la cama conmigo para cerciorarse de que comía. Miré la bandeja con el ceño fruncido, pero en verdad tenía hambre y... ya era hora de que comiera algo. Probé un trago de café, y me vino de perlas, sin querer, me bebí ávidamente más de medio vaso. Miré a Rose y vi su sonrisilla de superioridad y de "te lo dije".

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo...- dije ofuscada antes de llevarme un gofre a la boca.

Ella alzó ambas manos en señal de "paz".

¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué bueno estaba todo aquello! En menos de tres minutos había terminado de desayunar.

Rose aireó la varita y la bandeja desapareció para, supuse, aparecer en la encimera de la cocina.

Alzó una mano a mi rostro y escondió un mechón de mi pelo tras mi oreja.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, Vi...- dijo, y su voz sonó afectada. Rose estaba al día de todo lo que me había ocurrido. Se lo conté cuando volví.- Sé que has pasado por algo doloroso pero... No debes dejar que te hunda. Eres fuerte. Yo lo he visto. Eres fuerte...- asintió- Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido y... No es justo para ti que un hombre te provoque esto...

La escuché atentamente.

-Lo sé, Rose...- asentí suavemente- Lo sé. Pero...- no pude continuar. Sentí unas increíbles ganas de...

Me levanté de la cama de inmediato y corrí hacia el cuarto de baño. Me apoyé sobre el retrete y... Bueno... Mejor no entro en detalles, ¿verdad? A nadie le interesa leer algo así. No os culpo. A mi tampoco me interesaría.

¿Por donde iba? Ah. Ya.

-¿Vi?- Rose saltó de la cama de inmediato y corrió hasta el baño. Se arrodilló a mi lado y puso una mano en mi espalda, frotándola, tratando de reconfortarme- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Asentí algo débilmente. Me temblaban las manos.

-Sí... Sí...- me puse en pie con ayuda de Rose y me apoyé en el lavabo para enjuagarme la boca- Seguramente haya sido por los días que he estado sin comer. Mi estómago no se esperaba esa ingente cantidad de café y gofres... Tendré que ir con cuidado...

-Vale... Pues... Será mejor que descanses un rato más y... Esta vez trata de dormir, ¿vale?

-Rose... ¿Te quedas conmigo?- pregunté casi como una niña indefensa. Y en el fondo eso es lo que era. No quería quedarme sola. No lo aguantaba. Quizás por eso no dormía.

Rose me miró, preocupada, pero asintió.

-Claro, cariño...

Conseguí dormir, sí. Pero no descansé en absoluto pues, nada más cerrar los ojos mi mente se llenaba de escenas de los recuerdos recientes.

_Logan encima de mi en ese bosque la primera vez que lo vi. Logan cogiéndome en brazos para sacarme de ese campo de muertos. Sus ojos verdes mirándome. La sensación de sus manos en mi piel la primera vez que me hizo el amor. El ataque de Magneto cuando viajábamos con la caravana. El rostro de Logan aquella mañana al despertar. No había dormido nada y dijo que había pasado toda la noche mirándome. Nosotros dos tumbados en las mantas esa noche que le conté la historia de la luna y Quecuatsu. Pero todo se tornó doloroso y oscuro... _

_Estaba haciendo la comida en la barbacoa portátil cuando oí crujidos de ramas. Alcé la mirada y cuando me quise dar cuenta alguien me agarró por detrás con total violencia y me provocó un dolor desgarrador en el abdomen. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Por el dolor y para advertir a Logan. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas e ignorando el dolor, saqué mi varita y lo lancé lejos de mi. _

_Miré mi abdomen. Sangre. Una herida que sangraba profusamente. Ese asqueroso me había rasgado con sus uñas._

_-No...- Me llevé la mano a la herida y traté de esconderme en la caravana. Salí corriendo hacia allí. Ya casi había llegado, tenía las manos en la pared de la caravana, pero de nuevo me agarró y me golpeó en la cabeza._

_La escena cambió hasta ese momento en el hospital. _

_-Dime que no sientes nada..._

_-No siento nada._

_De nuevo mi corazón volvió a romperse en mil pedazos_

-¡Violet! ¡Violet! ¡Despierta!- alguien me llamaba.

Desperté sobresaltada y empapada en sudor. Miré a ambos lados desorientada. Sentada a mi lado en la cama estaba Rose y me acariciaba el pelo, sumamente preocupada.

-¿Qué ha...pasado?- pregunté pasándome ambas manos por el rostro.

-Has tenido una pesadilla. Sollozabas, llorabas y te removías mucho. No conseguía despertarte... Yo... ¿Estás bien?

Quise decirle que si, pero no... No lo estaba. Negué con la cabeza con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- No...- pude decir antes de abrazarme a ella llorando sobre su hombro.

-Juro que como algún día encuentre a ese mutante le patearé el culo hasta destrozárselo...- dijo mosqueada, mientras acariciaba mi pelo suavemente, con mimo.

Salí por la puerta del hospital. Acababa de despedirme de la mujer a la que amaba, haciéndole creer que no había significado nada para mi. Mi corazón se había parado al comprobar la expresión de su rostro cuando me largó de allí. Pero esa era la única forma de que me dejara ir. Había sido lo mejor para ambos... ¿verdad?

Volví a nuestro campamento y recogí todo para ponerme de nuevo en marcha. Volvería a la Mansión X. Con Charles, Ororo y los demás. Fue un viaje largo. Más de una semana conduciendo. Atravesar Canadá y parte de Estados Unidos lleva su tiempo. ¿Que podría haber ido en avión? Si, pero sucede que le tengo un pánico horrible a los aviones. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Os ahorraré los detalles de esa semana de viaje. Me aburren hasta a mí. Pero si algo voy a destacar de esos días es lo solo, increíblemente solo que me sentí. Su ausencia era palpable en cada retazo del día. Cuando abría los ojos por la mañana no la tenía a mi lado. Ya no eran sus piernas estirándose para alcanzar el bote de café lo que veía desde mi cama. Ya no era su moño mal hecho el que pululaba oír el campamento. En fin... Ella ya no estaba y yo cada día la seguía echando más de menos. Y entonces mi idea mental, de que separarla de mi había sido lo mejor, se tambaleaba. Durante un instante al día, me arrepentía de lo que hice. Y cada día ese instante era mas y más largo. Menudo asco, en serio. No poder vivir con la persona a la que amas por que la pones en constante peligro, pero no poder vivir sin ella, por que sientes que mueres a cada instante y la echas de menos cada minuto que pasa. Es una sensación exasperante, en serio. Lo es. Os lo juro. Así que cada kilómetro que me acercaba más a la mansión X más convencido estaba de dos cosas. Uno, echaba de menos a Violet con toda mi alma. Dos, necesitaba volver con ella y pedirle perdón.

Pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? No sabía donde vivía. Nunca me lo dijo.

Charles era la respuesta que necesitaba en ese momento. Charles podría encontrarla, usando a "Cerebro". En verdad era mi única oportunidad de localizarla y quizás por ello me aferraba tanto a esa idea. Por que de no funcionar, significaría que la había perdido para siempre. Y si eso fuera verdad... Jamás me perdonaría la idiotez de haberla dejado marchar sin más.

Logan, ¿has pensado que tal vez ella te mande a la mierda después de lo que le hiciste?

-Sí, he pensado en ello

Y, ¿qué harás si eso sucede?

-No lo sé... por el momento confiaré en que eso no sea así.

Esa conversación se sucedía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Claro que había pensado en que ella no querría ni verme. Y es más, estaba convencido de que esa sería su reacción al volver a verme. Pero tenia que intentarlo. Por que mientras que ambos siguiéramos vivos aún había esperanza. Claro que la había. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Era demasiado cabezota para rendirme.

Entré al despacho de Charles y lo encontré escribiendo algo en unos papeles. Cerré la puerta y caminé por la habitación un momento, inquieto, rascándome la barbilla.

Charles alzó la mirada y me miró entre divertido y preocupado.

-Algo me dice que estás inquiero por algo, ¿no es así?- clavó en mi sus ojos marrones y su gesto afable.

-Acertaste, amigo. Acertaste de pleno- resoplé un momento y apoyé las manos en el marco de la ventana, oteando el paisaje.

-Dime en qué puedo ayudarte, Logan...- oí su silla acercarse hasta mí.

En realidad, sabía que no me hacía falta decirle nada, pues sabía que estaba leyendo mi mente como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Me aparté de la ventana y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Alcé ambas cejas pidiendo una respuesta a mi pregunta realizada no-verbalmente.

-Creo que si que podré ayudarte...- esbozó una de sus místicas sonrisas y giró la silla en dirección a la puerta- Sígueme...

Y eso hice, seguí a Charles por la mansión hasta llegar a los pasadizos secretos que conducían a Cerebro, a la Danger Room y demás. Caminaba por el pasillo, concentrado en la idea de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto lo sentía. Fui un verdadero idiota. ¿Quien sabe como estaría ella en ese momento?

Entramos en la sala, Charles se puso el casco y puso en marcha a Cerebro. Guardé silencio mientras él buscaba a Violet entre los no-mutantes de la tierra. Pasaron más de quince minutos y no había una respuesta por parte de Charles y yo cada vez estaba más inquieto. ¿Habría sucedido algo con ella y por eso Charles no la localizaba? "Por Dios que no le haya pasado nada...", repetía entre dientes.

Al fin, se quitó el casco y se giró hacia mi.

-Ha sido difícil. Pero la he localizado. Las normas de "su mundo" casi hacen imposible la búsqueda, pero la tengo.

Y ahí estaba yo. Un hombre con miedo a volar, subido en el Jett de los X-Men. Miré a Ororo, que conducía la inmensa nave sin apartar la vista del cielo.

-Esto... Ororo... Muchas gracias por acceder a traerme...- comencé.

-Ahórratelo, Logan. Eres mi amigo, ¿no?- giró el rostro hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias...- sonreí entre dientes.

-Y... ¿Cómo la conociste? -Preguntó de pronto.

La miré algo incrédulo y ella empezó a reírse por la expresión de mi cara.

-Charles me ha puesto al día sobre ella. Bonito nombre.. .por cierto.

-Ah... Ya... ¿Os lo contáis todo?- alcé una ceja.

-Sí. Es lo que tiene ser su segunda de a bordo- dijo para picarme, pero hice caso omiso- Anda, háblame de ella. ¿Cómo la conociste?

Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues... hará unas semanas... En mi exilio voluntario a Canadá unos tipos me perseguían, no preguntes por qué, iba corriendo por el bosque y me topé con ella que parecía algo desorientada. Me hice cargo de esos tíos y ella se desmayó al ver la sangre, así que me la llevé a mi caravana...

-Un comienzo de cuento de hadas...- dijo Ororo con sarcasmo.

-Muy graciosa...- dije con retintín.

Bajé con Rose al salón, y pasamos la mañana juntas. Entretenidas contando anécdotas de nuestros tiempos en Hogwarts. Cuánto la había echado de menos...

Rose estaba preocupada por mí y llevaba todo el día haciéndome zumos de naranja y demás. Llevaba más zumos de naranja en el cuerpo que sangre tenia en las venas. Pero me los tomaba encantada, por que me estaba mimando y eso era algo que yo necesitaba en esos momentos. Iba por el sexto o séptimo vaso de zumo de naranja del día cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta.

Qué raro. No solíamos tener visitas, y las que teníamos avisaban de que iban a venir.

-¡Vi!- me llamó Rose desde la cocina. Seguramente andaba haciéndome otro zumo de naranja- ¿Te importa abrir tú? Yo estoy algo liada...

Sacudí la cabeza mientras reía entre dientes. Atravesé el salón y fui hacia el pasillo principal mientras me ponía la bata. Hacía algo de frío una vez que te deshacías de la manta con la que te arropabas en el sofá.

Abrí la puerta y, me quedé de piedra. Logan. En el umbral de mi puerta.

-Hola nena...- dijo. Así, tal cual. Con una sonrisa en los labios.

No lo pensé un momento y llena de rabia le crucé la cara de una sonora bofetada.


	6. Una nevada en pleno mes de Mayo

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí**** traigo el sexto capitulo ;) **

**Ya sabéis... Se aceptan reviews y todo eso **

**Una nevada en pleno mes de Mayo**

-¡Guau! He de decir que me esperaba algo así...- Logan dirigió su mirada de nuevo a mí, mientras se pasaba una mano por la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije fríamente. Cerré la puerta de la casa y me crucé de brazos en el porche, esperando una buena respuesta. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta caradura?

-Vengo a verte, Violet...- dijo pausadamente, e intentó acariciar mi mejilla, pero aparté su mano de un manotazo.

-Pues yo no quiero verte a ti, Logan...- di un par de pasos hacia atrás, cercándome contra la puerta. Maldije entre dientes cuando él dio un paso hacia mi y me di cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, por que desaparecerme sería muy cobarde ya que no quería ponerme a su altura.

-Vamos... Sabes que no es así...- murmuró con parsimonia.

Desvié la mirada apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Sabes qué? Esperaba un "lo siento", pero aun no lo oigo...- no quería mirarle. No se merecía que le mirase. Apenas se merecía que le hablara.

-Lo siento...- dijo intentando encontrar mi mirada.

-Ya es tarde...- respondí, sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Violet... Por favor... Me arrepentí en cuanto te dejé. Te quiero, con toda el alma. Pero era la única forma de hacerlo. No podía dejar que nadie más te hiciera más daño por mi culpa...- parecía abatido. Pero no pensaba creerle. Ya no. No a estas alturas del juego.

Le miré con toda la dureza y la frialdad que pude reunir:

-No te creo. Nunca me quisiste. Y yo fui tan sumamente imbécil que te creí- Maldita sea. De nuevo un par de lágrimas intentando salir. Pasé el dorso de mi mano por esas incipientes lágrimas traicioneras- No. Lo siento, Logan...- hipé un momento y más lágrimas brotaron- Me usaste y me rompiste en mil pedazos y... No me regenero tan rápido...- negué con la cabeza y miré al suelo. Tapé mi rostro con una mano- Será mejor que te vayas, Logan...- logré decir.

-No... No voy a irme de aquí. No, hasta que me perdones- puso un par de dedos bajo mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos y eso fue demoledor para mi. Intenté apartar el rostro pero él me lo prohibió- Violet. Te quiero y dejarte fue la mayor idiotez que he hecho nunca. Sin ti soy vulnerable. Ahora lo sé. No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti.

No supe qué decir. Estaba dividida en dos. Por una parte quería que se largara de allí y me dejara en paz. Quería que me dejara recomponer mis pedazos sola y continuar con mi vida como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Quería abofetearle de nuevo.

Pero otra parte de mi, idiota enamorada, solo quería abrazarle y sentir sus labios. Olvidar todo aquello y seguir adelante. Con él.

Lo difícil era que... No sabía a qué parte hacer caso. Si a la orgullosa Slytherin o al ser humano en mi interior.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando alguien, Rose, abrió bruscamente la puerta de la casa.

-Vi.. ¿Va todo... bien?- su voz murió en cuanto alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Logan- ¿Es él?- me preguntó señalándole con el dedo índice de la mano derecha- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Al parecer viene a...

Pero no me dejó terminar la frase.

-He venido a pedirle perdón a Violet.

Rose dejó escapar una carcajada sarcástica- Ah, ¿si?- enarcó una ceja y se llevó una mano al bolsillo donde llevaba la varita- Será mejor que te largues de aquí...- dijo entre dientes- Seré una Hufflepuff pero... No quieras verme cabreada...

Logan se rió- Vamos nena... No quiero hacerte daño...- dijo Logan con tono condescendiente.

Oh. Mierda.

Rose sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente al pecho- ¡Depulso!- gritó.

Fui testigo de como el cuerpo de Logan salía volando y caía escaleras abajo del porche.

Contuve una leve risa. Sabía que Logan estaba bien y que la caída no le había afectado.

-Vaya... Lo de patearle el culo iba en serio...- le dije a Rose.

-Y tan en serio...- guardó su varita y me miró- Os he escuchado antes de salir. Llámame cotilla, por que lo soy. Perdónale. Es lo que quieres... Por que yo... ya me he desquitado. Y me he quedado muy a gusto y satisfecha- me guiñó un ojo- Perdónale, pero "no todavía"... Hazle sufrir un rato. Si de verdad te quiere...- dejó la frase a medias y se metió en casa con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Vas a hacerme otro zumo?- dije elevando la voz.

-Oh si, muñeca...- oí la voz de Rose desde el pasillo.

Sonreí y rodé los ojos.

Dirigí la mirada a Logan y bajé los escalones hasta el camino que llevaba a mi casa. Me acuclillé a su lado, que se había incorporado y se masajeaba un hombro dolorido.

-Lo tenías merecido- dije escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- gruñó suavemente y alcé las cejas- Puedo soportar mil cosas como estas si con ello logro tu perdón.

-Puedo empezar ya, entonces...-llevé una mano a mi varita.

-No, gracias...- dijo alzando las manos levemente.

Acabé por reírme. Me puse en pie y él lo hizo también.

-Entonces... ¿qué me dices...?- se acercó a mi un par de pasos e hizo ademán de pasar sus brazos por mi cintura pero cambió de idea- ¿Me perdonas?

Me di la vuelta, camino hacia la casa y sonreí, a conciencia de que él no me veía hacerlo.

-¿Eso es un no?- le oí caminar cerca de mi, siguiéndome. No respondí, contuve otra sonrisa cuando me giré hacia él.

-¿Tú qué crees?- alcé una ceja.

-¿Que... sssssssno?- puso una mueca de fastidio.

Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de casa y antes de que pudiera entrar la cerré en sus narices solo para escucharle decir:

-Oh. Joder...

Reí silenciosamente.

-Oye... que me llamen Lobezno no significa que sea un chucho, ¿vale? Pero en fin... Si es lo que quieres... dormiré en el porche.

Pensaba abrirle, pero eso era más divertido.

-Vale. Si mañana sigues ahí hablaremos de si te perdono o no...

-Así será- le oí decir a través de la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Logan...

-Buenas noches, preciosa...

Caminé hasta la cocina y me senté en la encimera bebiéndome uno de los zumos que Rose me había hecho.

-Le has dejado fuera, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, casi como leyéndome el pensamiento.

Asentí.

-Piensa quedarse fuera toda la noche, ¿cierto?- alzó la mirada hacia mí.

Asentí de nuevo y me terminé el vaso de zumo.

-Estás disfrutando con todo esto, ¿a que sí?- me miró, divertida.

-No sabes cuanto... En fin... Me voy a la cama. Creo que hoy podré dormir...- le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salí de la cocina- Buenas noches- le grité desde la escalera.

-¡Buenas noches!- me respondió desde la cocina.

Era temprano cuando me desperté, pero por fin había logrado descansar. Y sabía por qué era. Logan había vuelto y, por mucho que a mi orgullo Slytherin le doliera, mi corazón le había perdonado. Y era inmensamente feliz por que había vuelto a por mi. Pero no se lo haría tan fácil.

Recordé que esa noche la había pasado en el porche, pues no le había dejado entrar en casa. Me asomé al balcón pero no se veía nada, pues el porche quedaba justo debajo de mi balcón. Esbocé una sonrisa malévola y bajé a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Rose me miró por encima de su ejemplar de "El Profeta" y bebió de su taza de café.

-Buenos días...- dijo al verme llegar hasta el fregadero.

-Buenos días...- llené el vaso y me giré hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-No me digas... Ese vaso es para...

-Sí- respondí antes de que terminara de articular la frase.

-¿Va en serio?- oí su risa desde el pasillo- Esto no me lo pierdo.

Oí la silla deslizarse por el suelo y una apresurada carrera por la cocina hasta llegar al pasillo.

-Eres malvada...- me reí.

-No creo que yo sea la malvada aquí. Pues, de las dos, eres tú la que lleva el vaso de agua...- señaló el vaso que llevaba en mi mano derecha.

-Solo es un vaso...- dije conteniendo la risa y poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Sí, ya... Como si no te conociera...

Me llevé un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio, a medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta de entrada. Rose se tapó la boca con ambas manos y asintió un par de veces, efusivamente.

Salí al porche y me encontré a Logan durmiendo en el pequeño asiento de piedra. Tenía un brazo cubriéndole la cara, y roncaba levemente.

Miré a Rose y ella asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Miré de nuevo a Logan y le eché el vaso de agua en la cara.

Se despertó sobresaltado y Rose empezó a desternillarse de risa, doblándose por la mitad y llevando ambas manos al estómago.

-¿Qué? ¡Violet! ¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo incorporándose de golpe y estirándose de la camiseta- ¡Me has empapado! ¿Por qué...?

-Buenos días, "Lobezno"- dije con una sonrisa divertida- Espero que hayas dormido bien...

-¿Que si he...?- resopló- Sí... dormía estupendamente hasta que una bruja de las afueras de Londres me ha echado un vaso de agua encima...

-Ley de vida...- me encogí de hombros.

-Te vas a enterar...- dijo como leve amenaza.

-No. Ni se te ocurra- advertí señalándole con el dedo índice.

-¿O qué?- se puso en pie.

-Bueno pareja... Yo os dejo jugar...- dijo Rose escabulléndose hasta el interior de la casa. Le lancé una mirada de soslayo. "Será cobarde..."

-O... o tendré que emplear la fuerza contra ti...- sentencié dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Mira como tiemblo- dio otro par de pasos hacia mi. Cercándome cada vez más- No te tengo miedo, preciosa...- dijo divertido.

Refunfuñé entre dientes. Sabiendo cual sería el final de aquello, salí corriendo por el camino, consciente de que Logan venía tras de mi y que era rápido. Más rápido que yo.

Y así fue. Al cabo de unos metros me alcanzó, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Me alzó en el aire y dio un par de suaves vueltas.

-¿Ya te has cansado de correr?- susurró contra mi oído y casi pude oír como reprimía una risa.

Por mi parte, me reí aun en sus brazos.

-Bájame. Aun sigo enfadada contigo...

-¡Oh! Vamos... Yo creo que lo del agua ha sido una buena venganza, ¿no crees?- me dejó en el suelo y me volteé para mirarle.

-No. Y aun te quedan muchas más venganzas más hasta que te perdone del todo...- alcé ambas cejas.

-Violet... Créeme. Sé que soy el mayor imbécil del mundo por hacerte lo que te hice. Pero... quería que estuvieras a salvo y... no se me ocurrió otra manera. Soy muy obtuso...- Cogió mi cara entre sus manos y acarició mis mejillas suavemente con sus dedos pulgares- Pero hay dos cosas de las que me he dado cuenta... la primera es que te quiero. Y la segunda es que... ya no quiero estar sin ti. No quiero volver a cerrar los ojos y sentir que no estás. Quiero abrirlos cada mañana y tenerte a mi lado en la cama.

Le miré atentamente. Realmente parecía sincero. Cubrí sus manos con las mías.

-Sí. Te portaste como un imbécil rematado. Y... me hiciste mucho daño. Realmente creí que me rompía. Por tu culpa...- agaché la mirada un instante.

-Perdóname. Por favor...- dijo, suplicante, y alcé de nuevo la mirada, para ver sus enormes ojos verdosos clavados en los míos.

-Digamos que te perdono... ¿Cómo saber que no volverás a hacerme algo así?- me crucé de brazos.

-Te lo prometo. No volveré a hacer algo que te haga daño- contestó firmemente.

Una leve sonrisa luchaba contra mis labios y, al final venció. Le sonreí y abracé su cintura. Me refugié cómodamente en sus brazos cuando acudieron a mi encuentro, rodeándome. Apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza justo después de besar mi cabello.

-Te lo prometo...- dijo roncamente.

Enterré la cara en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Te creo...

Pasé todo aquel día enseñándole la Mansión a Logan. Los dormitorios (sobre todo, el nuestro), el estudio principal, los cuartos de baño, la enorme Biblioteca, el salón de recepciones. Que llevaba más de diez años en desuso. Le enseñé el comedor, el salón principal, la cocina...

Pronto le llegó el turno al jardín y el invernadero. Seguido de una carrera hasta la linde del bosque donde Logan me acorraló entre sus brazos y el tronco de un sauce. Decidimos pues, dar un paseo por el bosque y le enseñé mis lugares favoritos de cuando era niña.

Estaba sentada en el césped acariciando su cabello, pues su cabeza reposaba en mi regazo. Mis dedos actuaban solos, por instinto, pues yo tenía la mirada perdida en el enorme lago. Inmersa en un mar de ideas, recuerdos y pensamientos. Hacía un rato que Logan no decía nada. Creí que estaba durmiendo pero cuando le miré vi su vista fija en el cielo. Perdida en algún punto del infinito.

-Eh...- dije suavemente- ¿En qué piensas?

Parpadeó un par de veces y me miró, enfocando mi rostro en sus ojos verdes- Pensaba en lo imbécil que fui y la suerte que he tenido de encontrarte. No todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad así, de modo que pienso aprovecharla.

-Deja de martirizarte con eso. Dejémoslo en el pasado y se acabó. Estoy cansada de vivir siempre en el pasado. Necesito avanzar...- le miré- ¿avanzarás conmigo o quieres seguir dándole vueltas a las última semanas?

-¿Cuánto quieres que avancemos?- me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que terminó en una carcajada.

-Estás loco...- me mordí el labio y me reí.

-Por ti...- afirmó- Desde que te vi aquel día en el bosque... Que por cierto... ¿Qué hacías allí?

Rodé los ojos e hice una mueca con los labios. Entonces procedí a relatarle los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida.

Había conocido al dios Loki de Asgard. Había sido su pupila. Me había enamorado de él y él de mi o eso creí yo, pues me traicionó. Era obvio que sucedería algo así. Es el dios del engaño...Tonta de mi. Durante el tiempo que fui discípula de Loki, me enseñó a usar mi magia sin necesidad de utilizar mi varita. Y a esas alturas era capaz de controlar los elementos con bastante soltura. Por eso, había decidido probar con las apariciones.

Nosotros los magos no podíamos aparecernos en un lugar si no lo conocíamos de antes... pero la idea de Loki era que sí podía hacerlo. Así que semanas después de cortar toda relación con él quise probar su idea. Aparecerme en un lugar desconocido para mi. Ojeé "El Profeta" y ahí vi un anuncio de unas vacaciones soñadas en una isla paradisíaca. Pues bien. Yo quería ir allí. Pero al probar... Me salió una jugada errónea, pues aparecí en Canadá. Por suerte para ambos.

Logan me escuchó atentamente durante toda la historia y al final solo preguntó:

-Pero... Entre ese tal Loki y tú... ya no hay nada, ¿verdad?

-No. No hay nada. Él me traicionó. Él decidió que yo ya no era útil. Los Midgardianos somos solo peones en su tablero. Así lo ve él- me encogí de hombros- me gusta pensar que vio algo diferente en mí, pero nunca lo sabré. En el fondo me da igual. Loki es una etapa de mi vida que ya he cerrado. Para siempre y... Como ya he dicho.. Ahora quiero mirar al futuro- finalicé.

-Pues... Me siento inmensamente feliz de que la aparición te saliera mal.

Me reí.

-¿Qué pensaste al verme sola en ese bosque?- pregunté curiosa.

-Pensé...- carraspeó y entrecerró los ojos, pensando-... que eras como una nevada en pleno mes de Mayo. Algo demasiado bello. Demasiado frágil y que desaparecería pronto. Me pareciste la mujer más guapa que había visto nunca y... No podía entender que hacía un ser como tú en medio de aquel bosque...Me lo preguntaba hasta hoy... Quería saber cómo había sucedido la suerte de encontrarte aquel día.

Doblé mi cintura para besar sus labios, pues su cabeza aun estaba apoyada en mis piernas. Apartó mi cabello con una mano, apresándolo suavemente entre sus dedos pero aferrándolo con la suficiente firmeza como para no dejarme escapar del ávido beso que me brindaban sus labios.

Más le valía a ese tal Lobezno no volver a hacer daño a mi mejor amiga. Violet era mi mejor amiga. Desde que empecé el tercer año en Hogwarts. Había sido casi una hermana para mi durante aquellos años y hoy en día aun lo era. No podía soportar que nada malo le pasara. Me paré un instante a pensar de nuevo en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera por Loki. Fruncí el ceño. Más le valía no volver a hacerla daño...

En ese instante, Rag entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina.  
Rag era mi novio. Un mago-vikingo. No preguntéis... Es una historia demasiado larga de contar y puede que este no sea el momento. Venía de cazar, y dejó un par de conejos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿En serio tienes que dejarlos ahí?- pregunté alzando una ceja y señalando los cadáveres de los gazapos.

Él abrió los brazos y encogió los hombros.

-¿Dónde quieres que los deje?- preguntó divertido. Y tenía razón.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero sabes que me sigue dando algo de mal rollo ver esos cadáveres de tan cerca.

-No decías lo mismo cuando cacé aquel venado...- se rió y caminó hasta el fregadero para lavarse las manos.

-Admito que ese día comimos bien...- asentí con una sonrisa.

-Demasiado bien, en verdad...- rió entre dientes.

Cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina.

-Oye... cuando venía he visto a Violet con un tío, allí, en el lago...¿Es "él? ¿Qué ha...pasado?- preguntó perplejo.

-Vino ayer a pedirle perdón a Violet. Ella le dejó durmiendo en el bosque y hoy le ha perdonado... - expliqué sencillamente.

-Y... ¿va en serio?- preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas- ¿Crees que volverá a hacerla daño?

-No si no quiere vérselas conmigo...- me acerqué a él y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

-Oh, ya veo... Mi chica es una chica dura...- sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tengo una varita y... soy bastante buena con el arco ya que tuve un buen maestro...- sonreí acercándome a él y sintiéndome reconfortada cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo.

-El mejor de todos...- dijo él.

-¡Qué modesto! ¡Me asombra!

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó suavemente.

-Te he echado de menos

-Y yo a ti...

-¿Qué te parece si... hacemos algo de comer para cuando vuelvan esos dos?- preguntó señalando la ventana con la cabeza.

-Me parece buena idea. No han desayunado así que... tendrán hambre...

-Pues "manos a la obra".


End file.
